


Take My Jacket (continued)

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: 100 Ways [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Poor John, Sexy Times, Smut, and on the floor, oh those two, up against the wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small continuation of my 100 Ways fic 'Take My Jacket'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Jacket (continued)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



Sherlock moved swiftly out of the cab, waiting impatiently on the pavement for her to follow him.

She hesitated. On one hand she really wanted to continue the kiss they’d just shared, but on the other hand she still wasn’t too sure as to what Sherlock’s motives were. Did he have feelings for her? Or was this just some sort of game to him.

Molly’s unasked question was answered when Sherlock pressed her up against the wall as soon as they’d gotten inside and he devoured her mouth with his.

“Mrs. Mrs. Hudson” she gulped as Sherlock moved his lips down her neck, kissing and licking until she started shivering.

“Not home” he murmured against her collarbone.

Molly sighed as he ghosted a finger down her spine, and even though she was still fully dressed she could feel the warmth it left behind on its path.

With every caress of Sherlock’s lips, Molly’s hands got bolder, his taught muscles and firm arse got thoroughly ‘researched.’

She couldn’t stop the giggle from escaping her mouth, it was just like her to think such a word while Sherlock had her pressed up against a wall.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, but Molly simply shook her head while stifling another giggle and Sherlock continued his lovely ministrations.

Molly started unbuttoning his shirt, eager to see what hid underneath.

She circled his nipple gently with her finger as she traced the buttons downward, and the deep groan he made against her body made her blood boil and her skin prickle.

Sherlock grabbed her bum and pressed her closer to him, and she could feel the tightness of his trousers pressed against her hip.

She bit her lip when Sherlock looked at her with hooded eyes, knowing that hers most likely looked just as hungry as his.

“Thank god you’re wearing a skirt Molly” he growled as he removed her knickers, watching as they slid all the way down to the floor and pooled around her feet.

She moaned as he circled her clit with his thumb.

Sherlock sunk to his knees and in one quick move his lips and tongue was on her pussy, licking circles around her clit. He moved his hands around to her bum to keep her steady, as his tongue worker her faster and faster into a tightly coiled string about to crack from the tension.

“Mmm, you taste so good Molly” he murmured against her hardened nub, sucking in the juices.

She moaned and rolled her hips in reply as words were the farthest thing from her mind.

Molly grabbed Sherlock’s hair holding his face even closer to her dripping pussy.

“Shit Sherlock, oh shit, yes.”

Molly’s knees buckled and if Sherlock hadn’t held on to her as he got up she would have fallen to the floor.

She grabbed his black locks again and pulled him in for a passionate snog, tasting herself on his lips and tongue, moaning while doing so.

She was surprised at her own wanton need as she had never particularly enjoyed kissing guys after they’d gone down on her. But the hungry look in Sherlock’s eyes, his red and swollen lips glistening with her juices, had quickly changed her mind.

Molly had gotten strength back in her bones and began work on the zipper and button of Sherlock’s trousers, grazing his length as she went.

She smiled when she saw the quivers running through Sherlock as he held back a groan of satisfaction.

Getting down to her knees she took his cock into her mouth, circling her tongue around the head. One hand worked around the base of his length as she used the other to massage his balls.

His breath hitched as he pulled her away, her saliva dripping from his cock was a sight Molly would never forget.

Sherlock joined her on the floor of the hall, neither of them caring where they were as Mrs. Hudson thankfully wasn’t home.

Molly was soon divested of her clothes, and Sherlock followed suit not long after.

He paid ample attention to her breasts and taut nipples, just as she did his lovely arse.

“Sherlock” she gasped as he gently bit down on her left breast, hollowing his cheeks and making sure he would leave a mark. _His mark_.

Molly tugged gently at his cock, motioning for him to slide into her waiting heat, and thankfully he understood her intentions positioning himself between her legs and slipping inside.

They moaned in unison as he was seated fully inside of her and started moving slowly in and out.

Molly reached a finger down and started working her nub roughly, loving the feel of Sherlock so deep inside of her warmth.

He grunted loudly against her neck, sweat drizzling down over his forehead as his pace quickened.

Molly smiled, wiping away his unruly locks from his face and laying soft kisses as she did so.

Their eyes met, and they moved their faces closer not breaking their eye contact until Molly closed hers as Sherlock kissed her with such abandoned need that it felt like their bodies melted into one being.

Molly’s vision blackened and she felt herself pulsing with release as Sherlock still pumped in and out of her with a near frantic speed.

“Feels so good” he grunted, leaving sloppy kisses wherever his mouth could reach.

Sherlock finally slowed as he reached his own completion, and he dropped his head down on her chest as his cock slowly stopped pulsing inside of her.

oOoOo

“BLOODY HELL.”

Molly was woken quite abruptly by one John Watson as he’d opened the door into the hall where the two of them had fallen asleep out of pure exhaustion.

“Here, we can use my coat” Sherlock mumbled as he slowly pulled his Belstaff over the two of them still half asleep. His snoring could be heard after a few seconds, and all Molly could do was shrug her shoulders and give John an awkward smile.

John left without another word, cursing his own damn luck, it would be years before he’d ever get THAT image out of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please let me know what you think... kudos and comments mean a lot <3
> 
> (Also I'm always nervous when writing smut, so be gentle XD)


End file.
